


Waste It On Me

by absinthefae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BTS Songfic, F/M, Songfic, bts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 16:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absinthefae/pseuds/absinthefae
Summary: You were tired of putting yourself out there, and he was tired of seeing your heart broken.





	Waste It On Me

_You say love is messed up  
You say that it don't work ___

__You had your fair share of relationships. Which meant you had your fair share of drama. Of lies and betrayal. Of not knowing what to do or who to blame. How could something be so sweet and fulfilling, but at the same time utterly destroy you in every single way?_ _

__He had been there. He had been your friend through it all. From the very first kiss with your very first love, to the last of your shed tears because your heart had been broken once more. He lost count of the number of times you opened up and trusted only for it to blow up in your face. Being cheated on, being betrayed, or them just not loving you anymore. Cronus was there to hold you on your feet, feel his shirts grow wet from your sadness and despair._ _

__“It’s a big joke, Cronus. A great big joke and I keep falling for it.”_ _

___And baby, I'm no stranger_  
To heartbreak and the pain of  
Always being let go 

__He knew exactly what you were going through, all things he had suffered through and bared wounds of himself. He was a romantic guy, to say the least. He always fell fast and fell hard. Even though every single time it shattered, fragments falling everywhere and going missing so he couldn’t repair things no matter how hard he tried. And oh, did he try._ _

__And in those times, you were there for him. You were able to walk into his home, open up windows to allow the fumes from constant chain smoking to flow out. Sit him up, let him talk and cry and complain without judgement. That’s what friends did. They helped you out and asked for nothing in return._ _

__So if love is nothing more than just a waste of your time  
Waste it on me_ _

__It was an idea thrown out through a fog of tequila and coke and lime wedges._ _

__“Fuck, if wve can’t find anyone worth our time, wvhy don’t we just date each other?” Cronus asked from his part of the blanket you two lay on in the grass. The moon was full, a pearl in the sky that illuminated everything milky white._ _

__“That’s stupid. No offense, Cronus.” You said, lightly poking his arm from your own position. “Love is just a big waste of time and energy. And I wouldn’t want to ruin what we have. What we have now, that’s perfection right there.”_ _

___So we don't gotta go there_  
Past lovers and warfare  
It's just you and me now 

__It was an idea he never should have even considered. Because he didn’t think of you as his friend, not anymore. He saw you as so much more. In his mind, the day didn’t even properly begin until he saw your face. Soft cheeks he couldn’t help but brush the back of a finger against when you were concentrating on your textbook, a light enough touch that you didn’t realize it happened. And he would just watch amused as you glanced around in confusion, wondering if there was a bug in the library._ _

__He would grow jealous as you looked at yourself in the mirror and applied a layer of lipstick in preparation for a date because what if this was the one. The one that made all this hardship and suffering worth it in the end! He would grow jealous because you’d return later to tell him about it, pretty lipstick smudged from kisses that weren’t his. He could smell a hint of cologne on your blouse, and tried not to let his sadness show on his face as you recounted your night for him in detail._ _

__Like all good things in your life, you felt, this too came crashing down around you. Late night knocking upon the door to his dorm revealed your tear stained face. He let you inside and let you cling to him as you sobbed out how you saw him making out with some random girl when you were at the movies with your friends. Each time you got your heart broken it put another crack into his. He could make you so happy, if only you’d let him try._ _

___But we both found each other tonight_  
So if love is nothing more than just a waste of your time  
Waste it on me 

__Blue tinged smoke floated out of your mouth as you passed a blunt back to him. Exams were over, for now, so you finally had the opportunity to really relax like you hadn’t had the chance to in weeks. And what better way to do that than hang with your best friend outside with some quality weed._ _

__“So how do you think you did?”_ _

__“Pretty sure I passed. Except science. Positivwe I fucking failed that one. Wvhat about you? Did holing yourself up in your room pay off?”_ _

__You knew he was teasing you, but studying was an excellent way to get over a break up. Being forced to focus your entire brain on memorizing the contexts of your textbook instead of worrying over texts and other things that really didn’t matter much._ _

__“Yes sir, I can say it did.” And you clinked your can of soda against his. You were even fairly positive you got all good grades, always good news. “Got any dates planned for break?”_ _

__“Mm, nope. You?” Cronus looked up at you, a strange look in his eyes. Like he was afraid of what your answer might be._ _

__“No way, I mean it this time. Love is a big fat waste of my time.” You huffed, finishing off your soda can and placing it down on the grass beside you. “Who needs it, especially when I have you.” You needled his side with your elbow before flopping back, letting all your limbs fully relax like they hadn’t in a long time. During exam season you had even begun to wake up stiff as a board and just as exhausted. You may as well not have slept._ _

__“Yeah, you do havwe me don’t ya...” He said, leaning back so he was laying beside you. “Hey.”_ _

__“Hm?”_ _

__“If it’s such a wvaste of time, wvhy not wvaste it on me?” He asked, refusing to break his staring contest with the stars as his face burned with heat. Why was he asking this again when he already knew the answer?_ _

__“...It’s like I said. I don’t want to ruin what we have.”_ _

__“But wvhat if it’s better?”_ _

__“What if it’s worse? What if- what if you decide you don’t like me anymore. At all. What if we end up hurting each other? I don’t want to lose you, Cronus.” You sat up and looked down at him as you spoke._ _

__“Wve wvon’t hurt each other…” He said softly, shifting to meet your gaze._ _

__“How do you know that?”_ _

__“Because I’vwe been there enough times wvhen you were. Wvhy wvould I evwen wvant to hurt you…?” Cronus tentatively lifted his hand to cup your cheek, and you couldn’t help but lean into the touch._ _

__“I don’t think anyone ever wants to hurt anyone. They just do.” You lifted your own hand to pull his away when he turned his palm to catch your hand in his._ _

__“I wvon’t.” He said with certainty, a sudden fire in his stare. “So please, givwe me a chance...if you’re wvasting your time anywvay, just wvaste it on me.” He repeated, turning his head to kiss the back of your hand. The soft touch was velvety smooth and gave your cheeks a pink tinge. A small smile graced his lips, knowing he was finally breaking down your walls._ _

__“....Okay.” You nodded. He had a point and you knew it. He had seen you at your absolute lowest and did everything he could to bring you back. Who else could you trust to keep you happy? Who else did you want to make happy?_ _

__Cronus’ smile was giant as he heard you relent to him and he sat up to meet your lips with his own in a soft, chaste kiss that made your heart pounds harder than it should. “You wvon’t regret this, I promise.”_ _

__“I know, I trust you.” You replied before leaning back in and kissing him again. Maybe, in time, he could show you that love wasn’t such a big waste of time after all._ _


End file.
